1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for wiring electronic components in a three-dimensional manner, and more particularly, to a wiring system which includes a bonding apparatus and a wiring-branch pad, and can easily and flexibly wire between three-dimensionally arranged components of a printed board such that the size of the printed board may be reduced. This application is based on Japanese patent application No.EHEI 9-191654, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of manufacturing a wiring layer between adjacent layers of electronic components of a printed board including a substrate (i.e., a bare board) made of resin or ceramic generally requires several weeks to several months. Further, components in these conventional printed boards can be arranged only in a plane.
Compact-sized electronic equipment, such as portable equipment, require electronic components to be three-dimensionally packaged on a surface of a frame or the like. To satisfy this need, wire-bonding apparatuses have been used to wire between electronic components. For example, an apparatus for preventing distortion or breakage of a wire due to intersection of wires during wire-bonding is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 8-222595. Additionally, a bonding apparatus for wiring between pads 201 on a substrate K with a lead wire 205 covered with an insulating material, as illustrated in FIG. 19, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-314720.
These conventional wire-bonding apparatuses are used solely for linearly wiring a short distance, mainly from a bare chip (e.g., silicon chip) to a lead section of a component or to a printed board. That is, the wiring is used in a planar arrangement of components rather than components which are three-dimensionally packaged. An effective means for three-dimensionally packaging components has not been previously developed.
Further, the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 8-222595 and in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-314720 respectively relate to wiring only between two electrodes, and therefore are not fully applicable to compact-sized electronic equipment which require a substrate having a pad to be wired.